republicofardientefandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Ardientese City council election
| elected_members = | next_election = 2020 Ardientese Town council election | next_year = 2020 | votes_for_election= | needed_votes = | seats_for_election= All 89 municipalities | majority_seats = | opinion_polls = | registered = | turnout = | votes_counted = | reporting = | declared = | last_update = | time_zone = | image_upright = |party2=Popular Party (Ardiente) |alliance2= |leader2= [[]] |image2= |leader_since2= | leaders_seat2= [[]] | last_election2= | seats_before2= | seats2= 0 | seats_after2= | seat_change2= | seats_needed2= | percentage2= | popular_vote2= |party1=Party of the Unknowns (Ardiente) |alliance1= | leader1= [[]] | image1= | leader_since1= | leaders_seat1= [[]] | last_election1= | seats_before1= | seats1= 0 | seats_after1= | seat_change1= | seats_needed1= | percentage1= | popular_vote1= | map_image = | map_size = | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = |title = |before_election = |before_party = |after_election = |after_party = |posttitle = |}} Alexandria Beatrice Cordelia Cristina Georgina Savannah Behati Behati City Brittani Bianca City Incumbent Emma Stone is not running Blake Shelton is the Incumbent Cindel Hayley Lauren City Mio Buenaventura Sheena City * Mayor Axel Matus is Term-limited, his party nominates Robert Shwartzman, his opponent is Pro-Ngayon at Kailanman convener Charlamagne tha God * Vice Mayor Rodrigo Pflucker is Term-limited and he's running for Councilor, his party nominates Enzo Fittipaldi, his opponent is First Unknown model to cover Cosmopolitan Magazine, and Ngayon at Kailanman supporter Megan Pormer. Sloane Mayor Natalie Dormer is the Incumbent, her opponent is ABC President Sandi Tan. Vice Mayor Anthony Byrne is the Incumbent, his opponent is Head of the Sloane City Police Matthew Carnahan. Dalya Keir Josh City Mayor Colton Herta is the Incumbent. Vice Mayor Lucca Allen is the Incumbent. Dominique Darby Harmony Shantel Vanessa Incumbent Urbana Chappa Lawrence is term limit and she is running for Vice Mayor until she withdraw from the Race, Vice Mayor Thiago Vivacqua is her party's nominee, his opponent is Fleetwood Mac vocalist Stevie Nicks. Incumbent Thiago Vivacqua is term limit and he is running for Mayor, his party originally nominates Chuppa until she is withdraws the Vice mayoral race, Harald Proczyk replaces Chuppa as the party's Vice mayoral nominee, his opponent is Billie Eilish. Hannah Anthony Mayor Amanda Steele is the Incumbent. Vice Mayor Stephane Sarrazin is the Incumbent Richard Mayor Arielle Kebbel is the Incumbent, her opponent is Michael Deininger-Bell. Vice Mayor Denis Dupont is the Incumbent, his opponent is WFMY General Manager Larry Audas and Mikhaella Norwood. Jaclyn Dian Lamitan Kasia Chase Mikaela Ruza Molly Jasper Mayor Gabby Hoffman is Term-limited, her party nominates Actor Nonie Buencamino, his opponents are Former councilor Lin-Manuel Miranda, Jason Plato, WTSP News director Kelly Frank and Belgian Wiwiblogger Jacinda Daphne Dee Incumbent Rey Gumatas is Term-limited, and his running as a Party-list deputy for Galing sa Pera Party list, his party nominates Molly ABC President Corey Bohan, his opponents are Marina De Tavira, Freeform Chief meteorologist Kaylen Frederick and Georgia's Eurovision representative Oto Nemsadze. Tanner Monique Emily Robert Huff is Incumbent Mehdi Bennani is Incumbent Leann Marie Shira Tammy Ravalli Ravalli City Rizal Franco Hidalgo Laura Sandrino Catherine City Incumbent Mikolas Josef is running for the 2nd term, his opponents are Councilors Zawe Ashton and Rashed Ghanem, WLOS News director Joe Fishleigh and Wiwiblogger Florian Rahn. Incumbent Parker Kligerman is running for the 2nd term, his opponents are Councilors Jimmy Eriksson and Kelvin Snoeks, WLOS Sports director Stan Pamfilis, City's ABC President Tuppence Middleton and County leader/WAGA News director Scott Stucky. Lesley Ann Sara Rae City Judah Mondragon Incumbent Bea Alonzo dies on 23 February 2019, her replacement is Councilor Patric Niederhauser. Yelmer Buurman is the Incumbent